Child's Play
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: Omocha Hina is a very peculiar girl with an even more peculiar fighting style. She uses toys. When she and her toys travel to Sunagakure they meet the Kazekage Gaara. Of course it all gets weirder after that. Will update when I have a chance...


**Hello! It's the one and old Bubblegum here. This is my first fanfiction here on I hope you enjoy it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Omocha Hina is a very peculiar 16 year old girl. With her toys in tact she is almost never unhappy. When she and her toy friends journey to a place called Suna, they meet the Kazekage and from there everything seems to just get weirder. But then again, getting sucked into a game _is _pretty weird. Heh, wait until the Kazekage (Gaara) finds out Hina's secret!

**Child's Play**

_"Here we are, Zarro," a cloaked figure said as it stared at the gates of the village. The stuffed animal it carried stirred slightly. "I still don't see why we have to come here of all places. It's too cold at night!" Zarro complained. The figure smirked and then spoke. "Don't worry your fuzzy head, Zarro. During the day it will be excruciatingly hot." The animal wiggled in excitement. "Yoshi, just what I like. What are we waiting for?" The figure nodded and then smirked. It jumped up onto the gate, unseen, and then leapt to the ground. "This will be fun…"_

"Ahhh! This is not fun!" I cried out as my cut bled. For a normal person it wouldn't be note worthy, but for me any pain hurts too much. I only like things that are fun, amusing and exciting. "So girly, are you ready to give up yet!" the man sneered at me. I giggled a bit, thinking about how much fun destroying this man would be.

"Iie, my fun has just begun." With that I took out my red yo-yo. The crescent moon engraved onto it glowed a light pink color. "Kodomo no Omocha! (Child's Toy)" I yelled. The yo-yo fell from my hand and began to quickly roll to the man.

"A toy! Hahaha, what can a mere toy do to me?" he asked while he laughed. I didn't feel the need to justify an answer. Suddenly the toy stopped in front of the man. He stared at it. Without warning, the yo-yo's string unwound from around its inside.

The string tightly wound itself around the man instead. As the yo-yo wound him in the slightly pink string he tried desperately to cut himself free. But the string was proving to be tougher than it appeared. "Don't bother. Nothing can cut through my yo-yo's strings," I called out to the struggling man.

"But my yo-yo's strings can cut through you," I added as an after thought.

I felt wiggling from my back. "You should let him go. He's not even strong enough to fight a koneko! (kitten)" Zarro said from behind me. He was strapped to my back with bandages.

In battle I can't carry him so he has to go behind me. I sighed and then giggled again.

"You're right. Besides, he was starting to bore me. Come back, precious Tsuki," I called to my yo-yo. It obediently unraveled itself from the scared man and rolled its way into my hand. Un-strapping Zarro, I turned away from the man. He was on the ground gasping for breathe. "May this be a lesson to you. Don't pick on kids." With that I walked away humming happily.

When we were far enough away Zarro jumped from my arms and walked beside me. "So far Sunagakure is very boring! And I have yet to see a hot guy!" I complained to him.

"Be quiet. We need to see the Kazekage, if we don't we will have a harder time getting around here," Zarro told me calmly. I sighed and then nodded. It's not very fun if you have guards breathing down your neck. Unless you get to kill them.

Zarro skillfully jumped into my awaiting arms. The people couldn't know that Zarro isn't an ordinary plush toy. If they realize that he is alive they might take away my other toys, the ones in my rucksack. Then I'd be screwed.

I'm not very strong physically and I rely almost solely on my toys. But that's okay. My toys are fun and that's all that matters.

Walking up to a nice looking lady, I plastered an innocent look onto my face. "Sumimasen, could you tell me where the Kazekage's office is?" I asked her cheerfully. She smiled at me and pointed me in the right direction. "Arigato gozaimasu," I said as I beamed at her.

The people here are easy to trick. I should have lots and lots of fun here! I merrily skipped to the Kazekage's office and flew right past the security and secretary. Stopping at the door I took out my headband. It looked like any other headband, only it had my village's crest on it. A teddy bear.

I lightly knocked on the door and then walked in, not waiting for a command to come in. The Kazekage looked up angrily. "Yosh, a hot guy! Finally my prayers have been answered," I giggled out. I could practically feel his annoyance of me, but I didn't care. He had blood red hair, aquamarine eyes with black rings around them. All in all, he was hooooott.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office!" he barked out. I giggled again. "I am here to study new jutsus and become stronger. I figured that the famed Sunagakure no Sato would help me achieve my goal," I explained to him. He stared blankly at me. "Your name, you never mentioned you name." I giggled again. "I'm Omocha Hina."

Gaara stared at me for a few more moments. "Where are you from? Where are your papers?" he asked me in a kinder tone then before. I blinked. "Papers?"

I suppressed giggles when his left eye twitched. "Hai, your papers," he replied. Thinking back to when my mother and I were packing my things I remembered her telling me to bring my papers. But, I didn't bring them. "Ano, I kinda don't have my papers with me, but I can tell you anything you need to know about me!" I said trying to make him less angry at me.

He sighed and muttered something under his breath. It sounded strangely like he said 'Wasting time on a little girl that couldn't be over ten.' "Sumimasen, Kazekage-sama, demo what was that!" I asked a bit angered at the little girl part of his mutterings. "Nothing, here are the forms you must fill out to stay here." I took them from his hands and then plopped down onto his office floor, pulling out a pencil from no where.

"Hmm…hai, hai, female, iie, iie, Omocha Hina, Omocha Joudan, iie, hai, i-" "Could you please stop? I need to concentrate. Can't you do that outside in the lobby?" he asked me tiredly. I giggled and sprang to my feet.

"Iie, I'm already finished filling it out!" I put the papers on top of his desk and then waited for him to okay me. Silence filled the room and threatened to choke me to death. "You come from Gangugakure no Sato? Where is that, I have not heard of it before," he questioned me. I giggled again for the seventh time that day.

"Let's just say that it's very, very far away," I told him. He nodded. "It says here that your mother is the Warabekage and your aunt is the highest adviser." Now it was my turn to nod. "Hai, hai! They are both very strong and very smart! My other goal is to be just like them when I grow up." I waited for a bit as he skimmed through my newly made papers again. He suddenly stopped reading and just stared at me. "Nani?" I asked him.

It says here that you are sixteen. I must say that I'm not convinced, you look like you're ten," he told me bluntly. I pouted and crossed my arms. "I _am_ sixteen! I promise," I said annoyed. "And how do I know if you are lying or not? Without your real papers I'm not sure about anything that has to do with you." Oh phooey. Wait, I know what I can do. Oh this is going to be so much fun! I giggled, "Kazekage-dono, why don't we play a little…game? After the game you can tell me if you still believe me to be a ten year old girl."

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't have time to play useless games." I smirked and then giggled some more. Taking off my rucksack, I sat on the floor. I opened my rucksack and pulled out a large game board with the words _Kodomo no Emono _(Child's Game) etched onto the cover.

I quietly slipped off the cover and took out the playing board, cards, dice, and two figurines. One looked like a chibi me, while the other looked like a chibi Kazekage. I looked up at the Kazekage. "Play with me," I stated firmly. He sighed, "How long will this take?"

I smiled slowly and then giggled. "It will only take a few moments here." He looked at me quizzically. "Here?" he inquired. I only giggled again. "Please choose your player." He, of course, chose the player that looked like him. "How do you have a player that looks like me!" I didn't choose to answer.

"I hope you're ready. I know I am. Oh this will be so much fun!" I exclaimed. "I'm ready," he told me. "Good. Kodomo no Emono!" I said as my blue eyes turned white and the air around us began to pick up. Without any warning the board game sucked us into its self.

Oh yes, this would be loads and loads of fun!


End file.
